Waiting in the shadows
by crystalprincesscadance
Summary: Cadance goes for a midnight stroll and discovers why the crystal empire's people stay indoors when the sun sets. (Human versions of characters instead of ponies.)


Ever since Cadance had met the crystal empire's citizens, she saw they never went at out after the sunset. At first, when the empire still needed guarding from King Sombra, she understood why. But after? The streets remained dead and silent. The night time was beautiful! The moonlight would provide the crystal decorating the empire a different radiance. She realized some needed rest but still, the empire was safe now so the reason to fear the night time was gone.

She wouldn't rush to change the people's ways though. For now, she'd just enjoy the strolls through the empire she occasionally took. For tonight, she ended up walking to one of the gardens and sat down at a fountain ledge. She looked at the sky in the water's reflection, Luna still did a wonderful raising the moon and the stars.

"_Beautiful princesss..._" A voice called out to Cadance.

She paled a little when she saw a shadow take the form of a man behind her in the water's reflection. She couldn't turn to face the one now standing near. The red eyes that she saw told her instantly who it was and she tried to find her courage fast.

"_How did you celebrate stealing my throne, princess?_"Sombra asked, kneeling to lock eyes with her.

"I did not steal your throne! It was never yours!" Cadance argued immediately, "It belonged to a lineage of queens before YOU stole it from them!"

"_Oh? And are you planning to become the next queen?_" He questioned.

"No. I am a princess and I am fine with staying as one. It's to keep on equal terms with my aunts." She answered while averting her eyes from being on him.

"_Are you really happy to stay like that forever? Playing the pretty princess with a handsome prince always...oh wait. Not always! Shining Armor will pass on long before you do. You'll be a lonely little princess..."_ He taunted.

She knew the truth already but it never ceased to hurt when heard. Losing Shining Armor was one of her biggest fears and there had been times when she wanted to ask Celestia to make him a alicorn but she never could bring herself to demand that of her aunt. She shuddered a little and pulled away from him.

"_But I will be here. Always._" He lifted her chin to keep her eyes locked with his, "_But it's up to you if I am to be with you or against you..._"

"I..." Cadance tried to speak up but her mind stopped her from saying anything yet.

What he said was surprising. Why would he even suggest him being with her? She frowned and slapped his hand away from her.

"I wouldn't trust you at my side, Sombra." Cadance stared the past king down.

He suddenly gripped the princess' arm and brought up up with him when he stood, "_Against you is far worse. I will wait until you tire yourself out protecting this empire...when you collaspe from the weight of being its' princess, you will die._"

She didn't reply but he saw no fear in her eyes at his threat. This princess never was scared of much, was she? No wonder Celestia selected her for the crystal empire's guardian and ruler. He wanted to rip the courage and love right out of her.

"I will never give up my duty to protect the people you hurt." She stood straight and took her arm back from him," I will never lose to you."

"_What bravery. If I would commend you for anything, it would be that._" He put his hands on her shoulders, "_What a fine queen you could make. It's a shame you do not dream of anything greater for yourself._"

He moved one hand down to be over where her heart was.

"_In time, I am certain your heart will want more._" Sombra spoke, "_Living as just a princess will bore you soon enough._"

Cadance didn't answer; she was tired of speaking to him. She pulled away from him and turned to walk away. He followed and in a matter of seconds had his arms around her. She shivered a bit; he was so cold and she didn't like him getting so close.

"_Cadance, it's rude to walk away like that._"He scolded with some malice in his tone, "_I would think Celestia raised you better than that._"

She still kept her silence and dug her fingers into his arms, hoping to draw blood. He didn't seem to react in pain at all from it though.

"_...I will be waiting, princess._" Sombra whispered before using some of his powers on her, "_And nearby you._"

Her irises turned red while the sclera became green when he made her look up at him. Cadance couldn't break away as he searched her mind for any fears she had besides the obvious ones. Once he was done, he broke the trance he put her in. When she felt her head clear, she saw him vanishing into her shadow.

"**SOMBRA!**" She yelled before he disappeared completely.

Cadance heard his laughter as she watched her shadow take the outline of the past king.

"No..."She stepped back a little.

She snapped out of the shock once she bumped into the fountain. She turned a little to see her reflection had Sombra standing beside her. She heard his voice echoing in the back of her mind. Taunting her about her fears.


End file.
